When the Lights Go Out
by kai1fan2
Summary: Dawn and Paul meet up at a Pokemon Center. What happens when the area is covered by black storm clouds? Only something sexy comes with it.


The morning looked fine, unlike last night. Me and my friends, Ash and Brock, are on our way to Snowpoint City. I thought it was a little chilly but otherwise ok. Even Piplup agreed.

The trek was long and many times I thought I was waist deep in snow. Ash claimed I only had it up to my knees. Still not much better.

We saw the welcome sign to Snowpoint and I let out a sigh of relief. "We finally made it. I was starting to think I was turning into a snowman."

"You might have been better off as a snowman. At least you would've been useful," came a familiar voice.

I turned, knowing full well who I had come face to face with. "Paul, can you ever be nice?" He didn't respond. I knew the answer to my own question. No. "Of course not. That was a stupid question on my part. Didn't your parents ever tell you if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it."

I saw Paul's eyes lift a little, then he stared straight at me. "My parents are dead, so no, they didn't."

I was suddenly the one that was speechless. Could that be the reason he was so cold towards us? I wonder how long ago….

"Just shortly after I was born, my dad was buried in a snowstorm. The only thing found that belonged to him was his skull. My mom moved to Veilstone with me and Reg. She died in a bar fight a year later. Reggie took care of me after that."

I was still speechless. He had told me, but does that mean he's going to be nicer to me. Probably not.

"I slowly begun to hate his lifestyle, the way he raised his pokemon. It made me sick. Those pokemon could have been much stronger, but Reg had to raise them weak. He decided to change from a trainer to a breeder. He told me it was more fulfilling. I think he was full of shit."

I crossed my arms slowly. "Do you hate your brother that much?"

He stared at the floor, like the floor was much more interesting than me. My hair happened to agree with me today.

"You do," I said simply.

"I'd rather not think about it. Too many bad memories show at the front of my mind."

I yelped when I heard thunder crack across the sky. Paul turned to look out the window, almost frantically, and I also turned toward where he was looking. Black clouds hung over the pokemon center. I heard another crack, but I didn't jump. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Paul did heave his shoulders a little.

Ash approached us. "Hey, Dawn, we're going to wait out the storm in our rooms. You should probably do the same."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I will." I looked down at the cowering Piplup holding onto my leg. "Let's go back to my room. I'll even wrap you in a blanket." She made no noise when I went to pick her up.

While walking back to my room, I heard footsteps behind me. I assumed they were Paul's, so I didn't say anything. His room was across from mine. I opened my door, but didn't go in. Instead, I turned and watched Paul go into his room. He looked almost scared. Is he….?

I tapped his shoulder before he closed the door. He jumped backward and fell to the floor. My suspicion was correct. "Paul, are you afraid of thunder and lightning?"

He grabbed a blanket nearby and wrapped himself in it. I flicked the light switch next to the door, but it didn't come on. "Great, it looks like the power went out." I watched Paul as he shook almost violently with terror. I sat next to him and opened my arms wide. "Come here. I'll protect you." He leaned into me, resting his head on my shoulder.

This moment was one in a million. I may never see him like this again. I mean I don't want him to be like this, but I've never seen him this scared. We sat like that for a long time. I was petting his hair, making him start to fall asleep. He really does have beautiful hair. I was starting to get bored though, then an idea popped into my head. Let's see what he does with that.

"Hey, Paul." He looked up at me in a daze. "I have a way to make time go faster, other than making you fall asleep." He still stared at me, clearly not knowing my true intentions.

I leaned forward just a little, and he jumped back the ground I had covered. "Don't worry. You can trust me." When I moved forward again, he didn't move. His eyes stayed locked on mine, then I noticed his eyes move down. "I won't hurt you," I whispered before I closed the gap.

His eyes opened wide, astonished, but he didn't move away. My hands made their way to his shoulders, shrugging him out of his open jacket. He had a black shirt on under it, but I left it. My hands instead moved to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. I noticed his hands were numb at his sides. "You've never done this before?" I asked when I decided to pull away for air.

He shook his head, breathing heavily. He was already out of air, and we were together for a minute tops. I smiled. "Let's your hands do what they want. I don't mind."

He closed the gap between us and it was my turn to be amazed. He's not as clueless as I thought. I felt hands on my back, playing with the zipper to my dress. I leaned closer into him, making it easier for him to reach the zipper. I felt a cold breeze on my back and then hot hands. I broke the kiss briefly and shrugged out of my dress. I noticed once again that he was staring at me. I giggled. "Like what you see?"

He nodded, and lifted his black shirt over his head. Just what I was about to do. We kissed again, this time, I pushed him to the floor. My hands slid over his chest, and his hands found the crease of my back. He was drawing circles, making me shiver.

I licked his neck when I decided I was done with the kissing. He looked like he was enjoying himself though. I heard a small moan come out of him, then I licked again. Another moan. He was enjoying this. That made me happy.

I sucked on the spot I had been licking, and Paul moved his head farther, giving me better access. Every time I sucked, he let out a moan, and it was making me hot. I licked down his throat, down his well-toned chest, and stopped when I came to the top of his pants. My small fingers fumbled with his zipper a little, but I got it eventually. After I made Paul a hot mess.

I finally got his pants down and what stood before me made me a hot mess as well. I looked up at him and saw he was staring at me again. He was waiting for me to do something. I'll play his game. "What do you want me to do now?"

He continued to stare, absolutely clueless. It was adorable. "Do you care what I do?" I whispered against his cock. He shivered and shook his head no. I licked the head and Paul threw his head back with a loud moan coming from his lips. "Does it feel good?" No words came from Paul, but he did respond with another moan.

I gave him a quick suck and then I deep throated him. With his head as far back as it could go, he screamed instead. I glanced up at him in worry. I felt a hand tangle itself in my blue hair. He hissed something that sounded like yes. That was the first word I heard out of him in a long time.

I heard the semen travel up his cock and I lifted my head to the tip, ready to take it in. He screamed again, his hand literally pulling on my hair, as he came in my throat. I lifted my head completely off, letting his cum drip off my chin onto his chest.

It was my turn to stare at him. His eyes looked blank. To me, he was spent. His breathing was slow. I touched his face, and he trembled. He blinked and then looked down my body. A confused look found a way onto his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're lying on top of me, naked. Why?"

Did he miss the last twenty minutes? "Do you know what we just did?"

His eyes opened wide and he began to push me off him. "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening!"

I asked again, "what's wrong?"

He started pacing the room. "Do you know how old my mom was when she had Reggie?" He didn't wait for my answer. "Thirteen. Do you know how old she was when she had me?" Once again, he didn't wait for an answer. "Seventeen. I'm not too keen on teen sex here!"

"Paul!" He stopped pacing to look at me. "We didn't go all the way. I just sucked your cock. That's it."

I noticed a tear fall from his eye. "Promise?"

"Yes," I said right before thunder cracked once again. And like before, Paul shook.

"Make it stop," he whimpered. "Please, make it stop."

I stood and held him close, his face resting in between my breasts. "I can't make the thunder stop, but I can make the trembling stop." His face lifted a little and stared up at me. He really did look like a child.

He rose his head, his lips meeting mine. I was fighting a losing battle with his talented tongue. Who knew he could fight with his body too?

I broke the kiss only to say, "if I go all the way, you can't hate me later." He looked at me with hate filled eyes. That didn't take long. "Paul, I want this. Nothing you say will stop me."

I pushed him onto the bed, my hips grinding into him. He gasped and then closed his hands over his mouth. "No, no, no, no," he continued to mutter through his fingers.

I grasped his cock and gave it a few strokes. It was hard already. He likes this. "Here I go," I said as I guided it to my hole. I moved onto it slowly, throwing my head back. It was throbbing inside me. He likes this more than he let on.

I looked down at him and saw him throwing his head back and forth, hand still covering his mouth. I lifted myself up an inch and moved back down, watching Paul closely. His eyes flew opening, hands loosing grip. I grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. His eyes stayed locked on mine and he thrust into me. He tried to free his hands, but he was too weak in his state of ecstasy. I leaned my head down to lick a spot on his neck and he whispered in my ear, "more".

He found the strength to flip us over, his cock never leaving me. He got to angles he didn't get to before. I liked this a lot better. He didn't have the aura of dominance like he usually did.

He began stuttering out his words before the climax hit him hard. He screamed again, emptying himself into me, making me cum around him.

I felt his head on my shoulder, hot breath making me shiver. "So, what you think? Was it good?" I asked him.

He pulled out, my cum flowing onto the sheets. His eyes closed. "Yeah," he breathed.

I smiled as I pulled him in for another kiss. "I thought so too. We'll talk more in the morning."

-The next morning-

I woke to find Paul with his arm around my waist, snoring softly into my arm. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen from him. His black eyes opened slowly, his arm moving away from me.

"Good morning," I said with a smile. He didn't respond. "Ok, someone is mad."

He glared up at me. "Of course I'm mad. You practically raped me. It my moment of terror, you did the one thing I told you not to do."

In my defense, I said, "but you liked it."

He sat up, his face contorted with anger. "I don't care. I wasn't thinking straight." When he noticed I was slowly moving closer he also said, "wait, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh." A hand found its way to his face. I pulled him closer, and kissed him. I saw a tear about to fall.

He pulled away, slowly shaking his head. "No, I can't do it. There is too many things roaming around in my head."

I gave him a solemn smile. "I can wait until you're ready, but I do love you and I'll be waiting." I went to get up, but felt a hand tug me back down. Paul landed on top of me. No words, just kisses.

He whispered, "I love you. Will you marry me?"

**Would I marry a monster like him? Hell yes.**

**So, please review. Please, please, please.**

**If want another Poke fic, let me now. Especially if it's another lemon. Mmmm….**


End file.
